ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Wander Hills Children
The Wander Hills Children are victims of their former headmistress, Ellen Gold in life and death. Due to the trauma of their lives and untimely deaths, their ghosts were tethered to Gold as well. History Ellen Gold's mental instability manifested in punishing children for "naughtiness" even when they were well behaved. Gold locked children in their rooms at the drop of a hat and wouldn't release them before dawn for any reason. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Comic p.21). Paragraph reads: "One former employee was quoted as saying that Ellen would "lock the children in their rooms at the drop of a hat and wouldn't release them before dawn for any reason." In 1920, under one such lockdown, tragedy struck when a lightning storm set fire to the orphanage in the middle of the night." After the death of two children in 1898, a police investigation found Ellen Gold was responsible for them dying of malnutrition. Gold was bailed out by her brother and resumed her duties at the Wander Hills Orphanage. While a lightning storm raged outside in 1920, Gold locked all the children in their rooms but neglected to free them when a fire spread to the building. As a result, the children inside burned to death. The sound of children crying during rainstorms were reported. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Comic p.21). Paragraph reads: "Over time, the incident was forgotten---although people living in homes built over the site of the razed orphanage reported that they could often hear children crying during rainstorms." Eventually the phantom children began to materialize at regular intervals. In 1944, the children of three families living in an apartment, built at the time over the grounds, reported seeing the ghosts of children before they tragically passed away two days later. In the 1990s, the Ghostbusters confronted the ghost of Ellen Gold. Gold retaliated by throwing children at Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler. Once Gold was trapped, Wander Hills and the children dissipated for good. During the Tiamat incident, Ray and Egon were forced to manually vent the Containment Unit or risk a very big explosion taking out Tribeca. Ellen Gold was released from the unit and attempted to manifest Wander Hills. The Ghostbusters, minus Winston, engaged Gold who attacked them with Wander Hills Children again. One of the children was thrown right in Egon's face. A field team of Ghostbusters from different dimensions arrived in a parallel dimension in search of one of the ghosts accidentally freed from the Containment Unit. Bridget Gibbons of Dimension 50-S asked Peter what else he could tell them about the orphanage. Peter only remembered he still hated time warp hauntings. The Wander Hills Children briefly appeared during a thunder flash. Peter remembered he hated that part, too. Peter revealed the orphanage's gruesome history and demise to them. Ellen Gold appeared and called out Jillian Holtzmann of 80-C for being the naughtiest among them. Holtzmann was freaked out and blasted at Ellen with Proton Pistols. Ellen dodged and started throwing children around. Two wrapped around Holtzmann and immobilized her but the pistol kept firing wildly. Ellen grabbed Holtzmann and thought about punishing her. Once Peter trapped Ellen, Wander Hills dissipated and Holtzmann was free of the children wrapped around her. Powers The children behave much like the Echoes from Ghostbusters: The Video Game. They were docile until acted upon by Ellen Gold. Classification The children are possibly tethered by Ellen Gold's manipulation of P.K.E. generated by their constant state of fear. Trivia *The Wander Hills Children appear on Cover RI of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, in the right frame is a photograph of Ellen Gold and some of the orphans when they were alive. *The orphans were mentioned in Ellen's bio in the 42nd Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on July 12, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 7/12/18 Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ongoing Series ***Volume One ****Issue #2 ***Volume Two ****Issue #20 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section I: Ghosts of New York ****Page 20-21 References Gallery WanderHillsChildren02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 WanderHillsChildren03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #20 WanderHillsChildrenInsight01.jpg|As seen in Tobin's Spirit Guide WanderHillsChildrenInsight02.jpg|As seen in Tobin's Spirit Guide WanderHillsChildrenInsight03.jpg|As seen in Tobin's Spirit Guide WanderHillsChildrenInsight04.jpg|As seen in Tobin's Spirit Guide WanderHillsOrphanage04.jpg|Portrait seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 WanderHillsChildren04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 EllenGold23.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 JillianHoltzmannIDW107.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 Category:Ghosts Category:IDW Characters